


Quarantine

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Just Juliana and Valentina spending  the quarantine together
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Kudos: 76





	Quarantine

**Day One**

Juliana is pretty sure Valentina won’t be able to handle the quarantine, more so when they are not at her mansion but at Juliana’s newly acquired loft.

The designer is pretty sure her girlfriend will lost her pretty little mind in no time, Valentina a is used to be outside, while Juliana is more than used to be on small places with not much to do.

Just two hours in and Valentina has already rearranged the coffee table five times already

**Day Six**

The day starts normally, they have breakfast and Valentina starts her homework; she doesn’t want to be just a pretty face in the runaways she wants to help her family in the future.

Juliana does some exercise and she maybe accidently kept Valentina from actually paying attention to what she was doing and blush furiously while in an online class with all her classmates, the professor had asked her if she was ok and Valentina had babbled some sort of excuse.

The afternoon was quite they watched some movies and Valentina once again rearranged the coffee table and the couch, her girlfriend just let her.

**Day Eleven**

Valentina woke up way to early and pretty much rearranged the whole living room, Juliana woke up around 8:00 and was surprised to see that.

She found her girlfriend in the kitchen drinking coffee and she already looked accelerated.

“How many cups did you had already?” she asked as she saw the model’s leg shake as she sat at the kitchen island.

“Two or four I really lost the count” the girl said her eyes fixed in her textbook, she was sure she had read the same line at least ten times.

Juliana smiled, walked behind her and kissed the back of her neck “You are slowly losing your mind, don’t you?” she teased.

This earned her a pout, she just kept smiling and said.

Then she went to make breakfast for both of them.

**Day Sixteen**

They had no power and they were waiting for the company to fix it, it was late at night, it was warm as hell.

Valentina was the one suffering the most, Juliana had lived in San Antonio in a trailer park with no air conditioner, so she was used to heat.

“This is the end isn’t , first the power cuts and then what else “ she said from the spot on the floor that she had claimed as hers.

“Val, we are not going into the apocalypse” Juliana laughed.

“How do you know?” the blue eyed asked, tone a little bit childish.

“Because if we were going into the apocalypse there would be mayhem on the streets and for once since I moved here it is actually quite” the designer said.

Valentina thought about and it didn’t made her feel better , the city was supposed to be buzzing with life and now it was way to quite.

Juliana felt the unease of her partner and stood up, she lay beside her.

“I promise if there is a zombie apocalypse I will keep you safe” she said; moving so she could kiss Valentina’s forehead.

This made her smile, they lay quietly on the floor for a couple of minutes, the lack of sound and the heat making them sleepy until the power was back on.

  
**Day Twenty One**

  
If anything good had happened during the quarantine was their improved sex life, to be honest it would be difficult once this was over to go back to a normal schedule.

They had gotten quite creative the last few weeks, considering their lives consisted only of online classes, some outings to buy groceries ( mostly done by Juliana since Valentina never knew what to buy and would get just instant noodles), read, watch movies, meditate, do exercise or sleep, sex had become a way to past time.

As they sat naked on the floor of Juliana’s living room, the designer with her back against the couch and her girlfriend in her arms, back pressed against her chest and head resting on her shoulder.

Valentina was playing with Juliana’s fingers, enjoying the moment.

“ I’m going to miss this, when the quarantine ends” she softly said.

“Me too” Juliana sighed, their normal lives were hectic at the moment, Juliana’s success had hit them by surprise and she one way or another was always busy , Val was finishing college at last and was busy with her career as a model.

Sometimes it felt like they didn’t had time for themselves.

“Maybe when we go back to our crazy lives, we could take the weekends for us, you know leave the city and just go somewhere just you and me with no distractions” Juliana offered.

Valentina light up and turned so she could kiss her girlfriend “I would love that a lot” she said against the other girl lips.

**Day Twenty Six**

  
Valentina woke up abruptly almost knocking Juliana, “What the hell?” said the girl as she felt the bed move.

  
“I over slept, I have class, get out of the room” she said as she set the laptop on the bed and grabbed her books.

  
Juliana got up and moved to get her clothes, she did it with all the calmness in the world as she saw her girlfriend trying to turn on the laptop.

  
“Shit! Where is the charger?” she asked.

  
“On my bedside table” she said as she watched the girl almost jump to the other side to get it.

  
Finally the laptop was on and Valentina was ready to log in to her classes until she heard her girlfriend say “you better get dressed or you will give quite the spectacle” before she left laughing .

  
Valentina looked down and realized she was naked, and the video call was about to start so she did the only logical thing, wrap herself with the quilt all up to her head.

  
So when all her classmates and professor saw her they were quite confused.

  
“Good morning everyone, Miss Carvajal, are you ok?” The professor asked.

  
Valentina turned red and said “Yeah, I just got a bit of a cold and I got the chills”.

  
The professor just shrugged and started his lesson.  
**Day Thirty One**

  
They were close to end the quarantine just nine more days and they were going to be free, Valentina was cheerful because of that during the past month she had kept in contact with her siblings as much as she could, something that was difficult with Eva but they had spoken a few times.

  
Right now she was reading baby names online; yeah she was that bored.

  
When Juliana cam back from her balcony were she was painting the city she raised an eyebrow when she saw the webpage.

  
“Something I should know?” she asked.

  
Valentina playfully rolled her eyes and then said “Yep, you got me pregnant”.

  
Juliana laughed “I know I’m good but I doubt I could actually do that” she sat next to her girlfriend.

  
Val laughed and mocked her “You think to high of yourself miss Valdés”.

  
Juliana put a hand over her chest, her eyes went wide and then she spoke “You just hurt my ego, even though last night and this morning you seemed to agree with me”.

  
She then smiled and kissed the other girl.

  
“God, you have such an ego that I doubt anyone could hurt it” her girlfriend said as she smiled into the kiss.

  
“So, seriously why are you looking for baby names?” the designer asked, curious.  
“It’s something I do when I’m bored” Valentina shrugged.

  
“So this is not you bio clock ticking, right?” Juliana sounded almost scared.

  
Her girlfriend felt the unease, so she replied “No, my bio clock its just fine, but maybe in the future, who knows?”

  
Juliana bit her lip “Like far in the future, right?”

  
“Juls, do you want to have children?” Val asked.

  
The designer stood up and walked around the room “I don’t know Val, I don’t think I would be a good parent, just look at my parents”.

  
She was so nervous “ I mean I would just screw the kid’s life, I can’t do that” she didn’t knew what to do at this moment, would it be this a reason for them to break up?

  
She didn’t knew if she could handle losing Valentina again, they had been together for two years and she really saw a future with her, she just hadn’t thought about children or marriage.

  
“You would want to get married too?” she asked.

  
“Well, yeah, I had thought about it” Valentina said she was now sad.

  
“You don’t want any of that, a future with me?” she wanted to cry.

  
“No Val I do, I want a future with you” Juliana said as she kneeled before her girlfriend.

  
“I want a future with you, I just never thought of kids and marriage, I don’t even believe in marriage” she was desperate.

  
“I can see us spending our life together but I don’t need a piece of paper for that” she took Valentina’s hands in hers.

  
Valentina said nothing, she just stood up and walked out to the balcony.

  
**Day Thirty Six**

  
“Val, can we talk?” Juliana asked as she walked into the kitchen, the other girl barely acknowledged her presence.

“Look, I know you are upset and that you hate me, but can we talk?” Juliana had talked with her mom who had told her to not be scare about the future, she had told her what a good woman she was and how even without a good example she could be aa good mother.

“I don’t hate you, I just… how can we work this out when you don’t want anything of what I want” she said.  
Juliana sat next to her.

“I can compromise, I don’t want to get married, but we could totally have a kid” she said, watching the other girl’s reaction.

  
“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, I can actually let go of those things, maybe we could do charity for orphans or something” she said "No, I want to at least give it a chance, if you still want to” Juliana didn’t want to be selfish she wanted to at least give her something.

  
Valentina smiled and then said “ So two babies”.

  
Juliana’s eyes widened “Maybe a baby and a puppy” she tried to negotiate.

  
Valentina’s smile widened “A baby, a puppy and a kitten” she held her hand out.

  
Juliana laughed “I can’t believe you just exchanged a baby for a puppy and a kitten”.

  
They both laughed and kissed, yeah they would have a good future together.

**Day Forty**

  
Finally this was the last day, they had received a bunch of invitations to parties to celebrate the end, but both had decided to stay in.

  
They lay on their couch watching Netflix and checking sites for puppies and kittens up for adoption.

  
“What about this one a mixed race, six months old and he is good with kids and cats” Valentina said as she looked at the video, Juliana looked at the screen.

  
“He is cute we should ask for a visit so we can see him, what about our kitten , I think we should get both at the same time so they get used to each other” she said as she played with Valentina’s hair.

  
“Oh! I found some in the same shelter” the girl scrolled through the Facebook page.

  
“Here two female kittens and they are sisters one is tortoiseshell and the other marbled tabby” she showed her girlfriend the picture and video.

  
“Aww! Look how they play” Juliana said admiring both cats as they chased each other.

  
“Well, they are two months old, they were found together and the only thing they ask is for both to be adopted together” Valentina read the requirements.

  
Juliana had a thoughtful expression “We didn’t plan to have two kittens but they are adorable”.

  
Valentina smiled, “So we can have both?” she asked hopeful.

  
“Yeah why not, I have the space for the three so why not? And I have been thinking on buying a bigger place so maybe these three will be the perfect excuse to start looking” Juliana smiled as she saw the happy expression on Valentina’s face, so it was worthy to have three instead of two pets.

  
“I’m going to schedule the dates” Valentina said happily.

  
The quarantine wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
